Embodiments of the present invention relate to clamp systems and methods, and in particular to an adjustable clamp that can be adjusted to accommodate cylindrical objects or handles of various sizes or degrees of taper.
Shovels, pitchforks, and other hand tools are useful for performing a variety of tasks. Unfortunately, such tools often force the user to have their hands in an unergonomic position. In some cases, it may be desirable to equip such tools with an auxiliary handle grip to provide ergonomic advantage to the tool operator. Yet many hand tools have substantially tapered handles, making it difficult to mount an auxiliary handle grip onto the handle of the tool. Moreover, different types of tools typically have handles of different shapes and sizes. What is needed are improved clamp systems and methods for clamping an auxiliary handle grip to a handle of a tool. Embodiments of the present invention provide a solution for at least some of these needs.